


Helping Hands

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is Day 9 from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challengePrompt: Christmas Cookies





	Helping Hands

Flour, sugar, vanilla and eggs, grocery staples found in homes all over the world but when you combine all that what comes out is delicious dessert magic. They are party must haves, edible gifts, household holiday decorations and a sweet snack left for a bearded man in a bright red suit. Christmas cookies. They are as much Christmas as the big man himself. It was thanks to them that you found yourself modeling an elf covered apron and santa hat covered head to toe in patches of flour and frosting with your cheeks hurting from smiling. **  
**

The local CPS branch along with the women’s shelter in town had asked for volunteers to help with their annual Holly Jolly Holiday fundraiser and you couldn’t in good conscious turn them down. Christmas cookie baking and decorating was one of your all time favorite Christmas traditions, so when the offer to work the decorating station had been suggested you jumped at the chance.

With the help of Toni and Cheryl,  you had mixed, rolled, baked and brought with you hundreds of holiday themed Christmas cookies. Jumping between tables, the three of you helped kids decorate bell, snowmen, santas, trees, and snowflakes while Sweet Pea and Fangs guarded the sugary creations for the little ones until they were ready to leave.

“I’m going to make my snowman have a blue scarf!”

The little girl beside you, who you had learned was named Hannah, couldn’t be much older than five. Missing a front tooth and sporting a sweater a few sizes too big, you’d never believe her misfortunes based on the smile spread across her face.

“I think that will look great. Let’s roll these sleeves up, don’t want to get frosting on this beautiful Christmas sweater”. Before she could crawl her way across the table top for the frosting, you rolled the to long sleeves past her little hands to rest right above her elbows. At least this way you were attempting to make laundry easier on the adult that would tote the little ball of energy home.

“Amy said I could wear this sweater since I didn’t have my own Christmas one.”

“That was nice of Amy.” Tongue peeking from the side of her lips, you watched as blue frosting coated half the cookie. Maybe it was more of a snowsuit than a scarf.

“Amy is fun. More fun than my last mom. She made sure I gots my own bed and everything.” Reaching across the table, the little girl snagged the red frosting and proceeded to fill the remaining bottom of the cookie.

“I remember when I got my first big girl bed. That is an exciting day.” Your heart broke a little for the child, you just wanted to take them all home with you. Your life hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows growing up, but at least you’d been able to say you had never had to share a bed.

“I wants the snowman to have a smile but I can’t do it right. Can you help?” Handing the container of black frosting to you, she looked up with doe like blue eyes.

“Of course I can. One button nose, two eyes of coal and a bright smile.” A brightly colored, smiling snowman looked back at the two of you, a squeal of excitement coming from the small frame that seemed to vibrate on the bench. “Let’s take this over to rest and you can come back to get it when you are ready to leave.”

Grabbing the plate in one hand and your’s in the other, your new found friend tugged you along to where Sweet Pea and Fangs were standing guard.

Coming around to the front of the table, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but smile at the image of you being toted around by a five year old. It sent a shock through his system that seeing this didn’t send a tremor of terror through him, but instead a feeling of longing. Putting himself down to her level, Sweet Pea held out his hands as the little blue eyed girl handed him her creation. “That’s a beautiful looking cookie you’ve got where. Would you like us to keep it safe for a while?”

Dropping her hold on you, Hannah put her full attention on the dark haired serpent. “You have to promise not to eat it.”  

“I promise.” It took everything in him not to laugh at the serious expression that crossed the girls features as she studied him, as if trying to decide if he was trustworthy enough to leave with her cookie.

Holding up her small pinky, she shoved it towards Sweet Pea. “Pinky promise?”

Grinning, Sweet Pea wrapped his much larger one around hers. It shocked him how fragile it felt in his grasp. “I pinky promise.”

Seemingly satisfied the tall man wasn’t going to eat her cookie, Hannah hugged your legs tight and gave you the biggest toothy smile she could manage before running off towards a blonde haired lady talking with some of the staff from the shelter. It warmed your heart as you watched the blonde hug Hannah close to her side, ending her conversation with the adults and letting herself be towed towards the line for Santa. You hoped with all of your heart that this home stuck for the little girl.

Sweet Pea pulled you against his chest, nose nuzzling the column of your neck as your attention stayed on the group of kids. You smelled as sweet as he knew the frosting you’d made tasted. Following your line of sight, his hold on you tightened as he felt the shaky breaths you were taking. It wasn’t lost on him how close the lot of you had been to being in the same shoes as these kids, the only difference being that you all had found a stand in family while they had nothing. “It’ll work out for her.”

Throat tightening slightly, you could only nod. You both knew the odds for the kids in the system, all you could do was hope that little ball of adorable energy could beat them. Sweet Pea turned you in his hold, warm dark eyes taking in your pinched features. “We didn’t volunteer at this thing so you could get all teary eyed.” Tattooed thumb caressing your cheek, Sweet Pea wiped away a stray tear.

“I know, I know.” Doing your best to collect yourself, you gave Sweet Pea a watery smile. “How bout I make up a couple of the best decorated cookies I can muster for you and Fangs. It’s not fair you have to sit here and just look at them all day.”

Bringing your lips down to meet yours, Sweet Pea fitted you against him as if it was the only place you would fit. “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little heavier than I planned but once it started I couldn’t stop. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
